


Please don’t leave

by JestaFairyOfPranks



Series: Desmitri Fam Fics [23]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy Spoilers, Des has separation anxiety, Happy Valentine’s Day, Implied/Referenced Character Death, International Fanworks Day 2021, M/M, Separation Anxiety, but that’s par for the course, des needs a hug, desmitri, like always, same universe as the Scientific Method
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/JestaFairyOfPranks
Summary: Dimitri Allen’s Fiancé wakes up after a deeply upsetting dream
Relationships: Dimitri Allen/Desmond Sycamore, Jean Descole/dimitri Allen
Series: Desmitri Fam Fics [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057361
Kudos: 2





	Please don’t leave

He couldn’t sleep.

Dimitri sighed, and turned over in an attempt to get comfortable, but to no avail.

He was just about to go back to laying face up when he heard the person sleeping next to him stir.

“No… please… no…” Descole muttered in his sleep, clearly distraught. “No…. don’t…. please no…”

Dimitri was just about to turn the lamp on and try to wake up his sleeping fiancé when the man came around on his own accord.

“Ah!” Descole yelped, panting. He looked over at Dimitri, and sighed. “Thank God it was just a dream… if it had been real…”

“What happened?” Dimitri asked, worried.

“I was… well, you were…” And Descole burst into tears.

“Honey what’s wrong?” Dimitri asked, concerned even more.

“Please don’t leave me…” Descole sobbed, clinging onto Dimitri’s arm. “I can’t… deal with that…”

“I won’t leave you, I promise,” Dimitri vowed.

“That’s… that what  _ she  _ said as well…” 

“...Olivia?”

“...yeah… and then she…”

“I won’t die any time soon,” Dimitri promised. 

“Everyone I ever loved was taken from me at some point,” Descole cried. “Everyone except you and Raymond…”

“And I  _ won’t  _ leave you,” Dimitri said. He placed his hands on his lover’s head, and tilted it up so they were making direct eye contact. “Cross my heart.”

“Thank… you…” and Descole pulled Dimitri’s face in for a sweet kiss. Tears were still pouring out of his eyes, and Dimitri soon felt his own eyes crying as well.

When their lips parted, Descole smiled weakly at his fiancé.

“Thank you for everything,” he said, wiping away the tears.

“Thank you for all you’ve done for me,” Dimitri replied. He nuzzled his forehead against Descole’s and couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “I love you so much. You are the minute hand to my hour hand.”

Descole’s smile turned to a true one, and he returned the laugh. “Oh quiet, you!  _ I’m  _ the one who makes all the romantic metaphors around here!”

“Haha, I couldn’t resist. But we should go to sleep now.”

“And you’ll be right next to me when I wake?”

“Of course.”

“Then Goodnight, Dear.”

“Goodnight, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa I’m happy to be participating in International Fanworks Day 2021!!!  
> This is my first time participating in something like this, so I’m super excited!!!  
> The professor Layton games are some of my all time favorite games, and I absolutely loved (most) of its community!!!!!


End file.
